You'll Always Be My Baby
by pixieface Lust
Summary: it goes.. "you'll always be a part of me.." Ino and her friends were hanging out in her house. What happens when the song they've dreamt of slow dancing to comes on. Which friend will be the one to make her wish true? "..you'll always be my baby.."AN-edit


here's another oneshot i decided to do...i dunno. haha. i dont think this was well planned, but i liked how it came out. thank you to David Cook who sang Mariah Carey's song, which was the basis for my story. So for singing such a lovely song, i got inspired, nyahaha. So yeah, i dont own Naruto, American Idol, the songs here, and MTV. enjoy. :)

-new-  
a/n: the performance of cook was based on the studio recording and not the actual performance (which i missed, actually) hehehe. so. it didnt go like it did in the show.  
(May23,2008)

****

Always Be My Baby

"hey Sasuke, she's pretty good isn't she?" Naruto teased him. Sasuke was blushing at a singing Ino. They were all together in Ino's house watching American Idol season 7. It was commercial break and they switched the channel to MTV. Right on, they caught a song that Ino loved singing along to, it was Mariè Digby's acoustic version of Umbrella. (Mar-Yei is the pronunciation of her name, to those who don't know her. And those who do, let's pretend it has a music video out on mtv already.)

Ino sounded pretty much like her(-Mariè), and Sasuke was awed. Everyone who liked each other had already gotten together or at least trying to work things out. Sakura and Kiba are definitely on, so are Tenten and Neji. Naruto and Hinata are flirting back and fourth, and Shikamaru and Temari are working on it. Sasuke already likes Ino, and all of them know it. But what Ino knows, is that Sasuke just likes her and that he'd get over it.

That's what she thought about herself too, she still had her small crush on Sasuke, but she'd get over it. After all, she had a fling with Gaara a few weeks ago. In her words, "I'm waiting for it to blossom. Something's gonna happen! I can feel it!" fierceness in her eyes as she told her bestfriends during one sleepover. But Ino does like Sasuke more than she thinks, and more than she'd like, she just doesn't know it yet.

"…When the war has took its part, when the world has dealt it's cards, if the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart because...when the sun shines we'll shine together…" Ino just kept singing. Sakura joined her during the first chorus and so did Tenten.

"We'll just let them enjoy this then go back to A.I. okay?" Temari told the guys and Hinata. Ino's guests were, Temari, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee and Neji.

"I- I- really want to see the performance of David Cook…" Hinata said shyly. It made them all turn to her.

"Oh yeaaah!!" Ino said immediately flipping through the channels as she silently sung Umbrella in acapella.

"Ino, I didn't know you could sing." Lee commented. She giggled.

"Yeah, whenever we have karaoke nights you sing like, normal people, nothing great." Naruto added. Ino giggled some more.

"We call that her karaoke voice, Naruto…" Shikamaru then said.

"What?" the blonde boy asked.

"Yeah. Ino doesn't like people knowing she can sing. She's only ever sang to us, and…" Choji started explaining.

"…to us!" Tenten and Temari said in unison. These two girls loved hearing Ino sing, in fact they've volunteered to be second voice for Ino, her back-up vocals.

"We're back on American Idol." They heard Ryan Seacrest say, "next up we have Kristy Lee Cook singing Forever."

They saw the blonde girl go on stage and sing her song. They waited for her to finish because David Cook was next.

"Oh God! I love David Cook!" Temari said looking at Hinata.

"Why David Cook?" Naruto wondered.

The girls giggled. "Because…" Tenten started, "his music is so different, its really _his_ music." She tried explaining.

"He makes it his own…" Sakura added in, "I mean, that's not my type of music but still, you gotta appreciate it!"

"So, what kind of music do you like, Sakura?" Lee asked her.

"she likes pop…" Kiba said dully. Everytime they'd go out, Kiba is stuck with Sakura's bubblegum pop music genre.

The boys laughed, they knew Kiba didn't like bubblegum pop very much.

"So Hinata, I'm guessing you like the type of music genre David Cook, sings…" Choji spoke up.

Hinata giggled, "yeah…" she got it out.

"Tsch…Hinata's all about rock and alternative." Neji said indifferently.

Neji's statement earned arched eyebrows from Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee and Kiba. They had no idea. Not even Naruto.

"Yeah totally…Hinata's a rocker." Ino giggled. "Im a big fan of that kind of music too."

"You like different genre's, Ino…" Shikamaru said.

"Well…that's true." Ino smiled. They all stopped talking for awhile to watch the final few seconds of Kristy Lee Cook's performance.

"She is good. But not this week…" Temari said.

"Ditto…" Shikamaru agreed.

"That was Kristy Lee Cook, everybody." Ryan Seacrest said after the judges' criticism. They didn't like her this week.

"I think she's the one out, this week." Kiba said.

They all waited patiently for the next performer. Just then Lee stood up, "I'm going to the bathroom." He laughed, "plus I've got to take a call." He told them, "I know you wouldn't want me interrupting the highlight of your night." He said to his friends.

The girls giggled, "Thanks Lee." They said.

"You can hang out and chat in my room first, Lee." Ino said, "if that's Fuma I'm sure she'll gush about your Taijutsu forever, Lee…" Ino laughed.

"Haha, thanks Ino." Lee said to her, "and Sasume just wants to learn." He explained.

"Haha. Yeah riiiiiight!" they all teased him. Lee left and went up to Ino's room.

"…here's David Cook singing, You'll Always Be My Baby." Ryan Seacrest announced.

"eeeeeeeeee!!" the girls squealed.

"You'll Always Be My Baby?! I LOVE THAT SONG!!" Ino cheered.

The girls all felt the same infatuation because they've always dreamt of slow-dancing to that song during their prom. One sleepover the girls slowdanced with each other when Ino put on the Mariah Carey cd in her boombox. They started giggling after.

They watched David Cook come out and start his song, first they heard instrumental, then when he started singing they all started singing along. All 5 girls knew the lyrics to the song.

"…we are as one, babe. For a moment in time…" he started. The girls mouthed along.

They all sat beside each other in one line on the floor leaning against the couch, who no one was currently occupying.

The boys were also scattered around the floor. Except for Neji and Kiba who were sitting on a lazy boy and a chair, respectively.

"…cuz I know in my heart babe, our love will never die…" Ino started singing with her friends. Their eyes were glittering at the lyrics of the beautiful song, and the way David Cook made it sound.

"What's wrong with girls?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru whispering, "what is it to them?"

Shikamaru chuckled, "Ino told me before she's always dreamt of slow-dancing to this song. Actually, all of them…" he told him.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Yeah…it's a fairytale ending for them…" he replied.

"Hey Sasuke, this is your chance to show Ino that you really like her…" Naruto whispered and Sasuke blushed. Kiba who was sitting behind the two boys grinned.

"Do it, Sasuke…I swear not only will Ino love you for doing it, but you'll be proud of yourself too." Kiba leaned down to tell him,

Sasuke thought it through, about 10 seconds…the 2nd verse was ending. And he guessed that Ino would love to slow dance during the chorus… "okay, I'll do it." Sasuke decided. The boys grinned, "but you guys have to like stay with your own partners…" Sasuke told them.

"dance with them?!" Naruto asked.

"no…just stay with them. And tell me their reaction after…okay?" Sasuke made sure.

"sure, sure. No problem." Kiba said.

"….if your determined to lea-…" Ino was singing until Sasuke was infront of her.

"Hey" she smiled at Sasuke, "what's up? I can't see the t.v." Ino asked Sasuke.

He started blushing a bit, he held out his hand. "huh?" Ino looked confused.

"Ino…slow dance with me." Sasuke simply said.

A blush spread across Ino's face then she smiled a sincere smile. She got Sasuke's hand immediately and they stood up. From right across the t.v. Ino wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. At the exact same time they were about to dance, David Cook sang the chorus.

The two swayed slowly to the song, and Ino was singing softly in Sasuke's ear.  
_You'll always be a part of me…I'm part of you indefinitely…  
_Much to her surprise, Sasuke knew the song too, and sang back to her.  
_Girl don't you know you cant escape me…ooh darling cuz you'll always be my baby._

When Sasuke started Ino listened, to that whole line he said. Her eyes started to tear, it made her so happy. This was the fairytale slow-dance she's always wanted.

But what made it too perfect was the way the song went. It wasn't like Mariah Carey's, she loved the heaviness of the tune of David Cook's song more.

And together they softly sang in each others ears

"and we'll linger on…time can't erase a feeling this strong, no way, you're never gonna shake me…Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby"

After the chorus, like it was truly planned, the boys stood up and sat beside their partners. Even Neji who was across the 4 boys when they were talking about it, Choji on the other hand wasn't paying attention and just stuffed himself with chips. When they reached the girls the four girls sighed and intertwined their arms with the boys' arms. They sighed resting their heads on the guys' shoulders'. They watched Sasuke and Ino dreamily, as the two were dancing.

"Oh, how sweet…" Tenten sighed. Neji grinned and looked down at her. She like the other girls were still dreamily staring at the dancing couple.

Sakura sighed a daydreaming sigh, "Ino's slow dance fairytale…" she said softly.

"That's so sweet of Sasuke to have asked her…" Temari said as she closed her eyes thinking about it. She opened them and watched them again.

"I-Ino's m-mu-must be s-so engulfed i-in infatuation's r-r-right now…" Hinata stuttered, but her eyes never left the sight, and her head didn't move either. Her grip on Naruto's arm just tightened. She was very happy for Ino.

They all watched the couple until the performance ended.

"…always be my baby…" David Cook ended his song. His applause was colossal, the judges seemed to like him too. During the end of the performance when the crowd was cheering, Sasuke didn't yet let go of Ino…

Then he whispered to her so softly that only she could hear, "You'll always be a part of me… Ino, you'll always be…" he paused, that's when Ino tightened the lids on her eyes. But Sasuke let go, and pulled away a bit, he too opened his eyes. They were both dancing eyes closed. That's when Ino opened her eyes, they were face to face. About 7 inches away from each other.

His hand was still around her waist, and her hands still around his neck. Ino was sad their dance ended, but thrilled Sasuke asked her to dance with him (to the song she always wanted to dance to).

They stared at each other for awhile, then he mouthed to her, "...my baby…" then he gave her a genuine smile.

Tears formed in Ino's eyes, she was extremely captivated at Sasuke, everything around her didn't even seem to matter anymore. Ino took a deep breath, closed her eyes and kissed Sasuke on the lips. It surprised him a bit, but he kissed back. Both tightened their hold around each other.

"aww…" the girls sighed overjoyed Ino had her dream night. (or at least one of her dream nights)

And the guys smirked staring at Sasuke. He did the perfect thing to grab Ino's attention.

After about 2 minutes, the two broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"Sasuke, thank you…" Ino said to him.

"for what?" he smiled at her. She laughed quietly, "for this…" she told him.

"It was perfect." She said.

"anything for you, Ino." Sasuke told her, "absolutely anything."

Ino hugged him tightly again, even more tight than before.

Both were happy that they finally got out what they really felt. They've always loved each other, and they knew it, but never admitted it. Ino smiled as she thought,_  
_

_We are as one babe, Sasuke, you too, will always be my baby..._

* * *

I originally planned this as a longer story and not a oneshot. Whether this story gets a really good reaction, this is getting a sequel. :) im doing it for myself haha.

And yeah. I really love this song. A lot of events in the story are based on actual events that happened in my life. I have slow danced with my gal pals, we have dreamt of the perfect slow dance (actually, we wanna slow dance to a fast song), and hanging out together with pals like that is normal. haha.

hope YOU enjoyed, and i'd love if you gave me review. :D


End file.
